User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 8: Pokemon Type Royale
Before the Battle: I and others on here worked very hard on this and I hope you enjoy it. It's been nearly a year since my last battle. So I needed to post this. That's all for now. 'DISCLAIMER: READ WHAT YOU WANT! Don't feel you have to read the entire thing because I know it's long. If you don't like me read my guests or 1 or 2 of their verses. If you don't like their verses or mine then stop reading. You're not gonna enjoy this UNLESS maybe you read Toxicroak who most people thought won. ' Charizard vs Butterfree CHARIZARD VS BUTTERFREE START! Butterfree: Straight outta viridian forest I spit a mean chorus I'm surest I won't lose cause they're runnin toward us The best bug type I'll leave you dazzed and abused Feeling like all of your energy was of no use I made the audience cry when it was time to say goodbye I fly high up in the sky beating out the leech life! I integrate and station an invasion And on occassion I'm makin an infestation! You'll get bug teamed when you see the signal beam Gleam at the fact the infestion makes more breed With the speed you should heed before you bleed Try to see us comin' but we're too fuckin' small Grass mauled cause it's too slow to brawl Psychic falls when the bug walks in Can't concentrate so you lose and fin Dodge a fighter cause he can't see past Tagged and ready for a psy blast Why act crass when you know I'm a rare type cast My value isn't ass unlike a certain gas Charizard: This is gonna be a blast melting inferior grass! And if water wants to dance it'll be a the last! How much of these fools must I chew up? With useless resistance that mean squat Give em an ember first than dismember every member Rock smash the rest that are immune to the sender I'm an amazing offender, just ask steel who surrendered A blender of balls of fire Stuck with the elite four empire And I'd rather not be a liar like dark typer Who can't consistently keep up its own tier! Why be a fighter that gets bit by fairies? When you can show some fire, take hits barely And swiftly diminsh any invisible minions With ghastly opinions they don't look bed ridden Charizard ends it off hard unlike the steel he charred You're all barred, fuck this go back to playing cards Vaporeon: It's on ripple sending in water Representing Riptides makin' a slaughter Heat slaves to waste away while I widen space Making waves that hits ground for shame Wash away the pure vile This water riles any pixie child Do you need a hint how many I just played? Water splashes the rock blast away Flooding fighters and normals with whirlpools Hurdle bubbles and pumps for chumps who get schooled Surfs up for the burns up! Scalded and churned up Aquatic jet flows, the foes slow Automatically leaving the stage soaked! Like how do any of these folks think headbashing goes, Without severe brain damage from the inane head blows How you physicals gonnna contact When I'm in the ocean, to dodge that! Heat the water, but beams have been deployed How much fluid can grass enjoy before it gets destroyed? Whimsicott: I can answer that question you've been obsessin' One solar beam and you'll be left second guessin' Or perhaps a leaf blade to slay sea creatures away Grass features an array of hinding attacks on display From stunning to sleeping you'll be left weeping Need some medicine for the dirt I've been speakng? Precise points busting rocks to pieces Leave steel greased and beaten Due to the fact half of these fools moves are now USELESS It's a tactical type with mathematical ties That anyone with the right mind can play I'm a razor type growing stronger with every ev. in sight Leeching on your health, I dine on this fine night! Doin' it so right even fuck up your speed production Need an introduction of my roots own suction? I make executions that leaves mons dazzed and confused But not the status with less use against any grass abuse! Cruise by birds then leave them with cuts and a bruise! Xatu: Fly high in the sky with apex swipes! Against the three STARTER types and one wiped Doin sky attacks smacking slaks with facts Like the fact fire renacts the same fucking moves every attack It's hard to keep such percision intact, When there is grass missing all its tacts Cause I'm too fast even for grass rep ass I got my far future sight blowin' away the night And I can sight a blight before my eyes With talons I challenge the balance I'm valiant, I'm gliding galiant With the air slash cutting through the night Who's SP Defense ain't up to bark I'll blind you, claw at your accuracy! My talons are the only thing you'll ever see! Clefable: I'm tryin' to make sense of this sentence! It's looking like it was written by an apprentice Who's decision was it to pit me against the pigeons? Cause' from my position it's clear who needs the revision With a moon blast I don't cut dragons any slack I'm taking geomancy to strengthen my fairy stock It's anyone's loss that dares step to this heir! Dragon Claw? Dragon's flare at the fairy wind's flair So strong it blows flies away like it was a hurricane At least unlike other types I'm not a fucking cliche Makin it pretty brightenin' it up like Green Day! Relay the beating on water spray! Who thinks he can sleep all the stab away And roast gross ghosts who no one hosts in gen one to dos You're so stupid when you try to rap against class cupid We're elusive and loosened you think you we'll get booted? We'll leave you more muted than red, you get? Filled with more regret than dark's fighter bet Pikachu: (By Bobdave) Eenie meenie miney mo, now who should I shoot a T-bolt through? Yoda bird, Gengar from the gay bar, or this stupid bootleg Beedrill dude? I'm the Pokémon that clueless parents default to You're about to get electrocuted by the cutest computer game creature, noobs, it's Pikachu! Screw evolution, I'm star of the show, Mount Mooning the Pixy I'm about to Thunder Whose pre-evolve was my predecessor but got superseded and stuck in the manga If Xatu can see the future, then the totem pole should know he's getting Super Smashed You can stare at the sun all day but my Thunder Wave has a far more lucent Flash Ain't no Poke you knew before who could use the costume of a luchador A doctor, pop or rock star, and even pull off a French Maid as the coup de gras I jolt Emolga out the sky, you're at a Dedenne against this potent rodent This puzzled fuzzball needs a Cut, better hope your flow blooms like your 'fro is growing Next up, the sea creature Eeveelution, or rather the Freak from the Black Lagoon Send a thousand volts through your Water Pulse, leave you blasting off and your ass marooned Charging hard against Charizard, hit me back up when your wings get working Sparking a hardly pugnacious bug, electric fly swatter gets this insect jerking My Static attack'll be zapping a clan of wack types, either I don't Play Nice or I cannot play My Electro Ball will leave you all with paralysis, fact is this, don't fuck with the star of the anime Snorlax: Stop snorlax has awoken at the words spoken Now drop, I strike back an' leave em all broken I'm always sleeping cause I'm always eating I'm seething some rat wants a beating I'm up against some runts and an overgrown flame air-y Who act as though my defense is that of a fairy I can be scary with my giga impact Leave anything in my path, SPLAT! A gust ain't getting through this gut Leave a bird stuck in a rut As he struts, but he can't escape this butt It's a lust for power till the metal guy rusts As his iron head busts and he turns to dust And grass makes a fuss cause he's had enough I'm stuffed after chewing on the weakest dud Body slame the rest of the crud into a smudge Golem: (By Legion) Good thing I'm sly, cuz this'll get Rocky You're a slowpoke to think blubber will stop me I'm fortified, hardened, a bug squasher Rolling stones gather no moss and I'm a hard rocker I get better in a trade-off, you're degenerates Dragon proofing is nothing to the hardest element I'd break into a rage, like Rock SMASH! But I'm level and you're headed to be scrapped The Gen 1 titan who didn't let himself go With bulk all natural and impervious carapace in tow And I see these punks going scaly, Fin Fang Foom But what does the air do when you're in a rock tomb? Fighters think they're brick breakers but that's skin deep Like the grounding those fruit of the earth types keep Metagross: Steel dishin' out the punishment Steal this battle in astonishment! I'm pumpin' out the iron defense, power's no expense Not with the brilliant strats that I invent I'd like to see the flame geeks get through my metal sheen I'm like a fucking claw machine, pickin' out the frigid freaks Iron tail bashin your brains like "stop please," makin a symphony! While flame phony is flaming his knees for pleas, charry please You weren't shit from gen uno you look like something from YGO It was all about the squirtle yet you tried to act brutal Refusal of bug's worth is just damn futile Free wishes it was useful, but ends broken in full I live in the nocturne bashing fools on the streets I'm grade A elite, have serious strat feats Hey bird brain you lack any real physical attacks How you gonna react when I step in and smash? I'm high in the meta never a forgetter Of the power that's instilled by the clever! Excadrill: (By Shovelnight) Let’s Horn Drill into this already, and Dig into these accidents I can make more soothing sounds after I take Snor-laxatives Xatu looks like someone mud-slapped a totem pole drawing on a paper More of an asian stereotype than that terrible dater Golem must be so proud to be named after a hobbit Pikachu got Porygon banned because of the seizures HE started Once I’ve Whimsi-caught you, you best be on your best behavior, guys ‘Cause once this Sandstorm starts, you will all be Vapor-ised I can’t believe how fucking lazy pokemon has gotten With an orange dragon and talking piece of cotton All of you wastes of imagination are clearly defective Your rhymes, like your attacks, are Not Very Effective You’ll never see the light of day, much like Ash’s objective I am clearly the winner this is not even subjective Avalugg: I'm persisting in inflicting icy incisions When I'm vistin a pigeon leavin' it division It's my mission to cause conflction with the competition A piston of raw dry ice animated for the wet styes! Hailing and snowing till you can't suffice, then see cold eyes You'll be too damned cold to figure out if the hit was a lie Freeze dry aquatic small fries An infestion of butterflies is more harmless than a sneeze! Squeezin out the bugs blood along with one freeze! You sleaze steel has a pokemon that's fucking keys I may be slow, but I'm super defensive Incentive to get physic. at a preventive Psychicals mental is a detrimentive I rapid spin and dent a metal tin! Watch me go in and skin a big fin! Cause when I win it's cold din din! Haryiama: (By Legion and Credit to Buckner for Proof Read) I'll Bullet Punch in, the ice cap will fall Fightings Super Smash in a Melee or a Brawl What Moleman don't know can stomp a ground low band's flowspans The also-rans will blow strands when I go ham with my own hand Got the Thick Fat to keep your chills feeling Toasty As the Street Fighter goes Focus Punch on Buffalo Chill Cody With a Reversal my raps Comeback with a Double Slap Titanic fail turns to tears as I crank up the thermostat Fully insulated so the apeish native leaving Kanto hated Is ill-fated when I'm reignin', mount falls, it's a fake's end! Leave the mice and the moles e-Raticated with a Body Slam! Shatter the Krav Ma-Gump like this fighter was Van Damme! Wake up Jeff! It ain't Hardy with all this weight stuff To train surpassing trains, Incredible in keeping shape up! I'm Battleborn, Fight type with Pokken hype and all the life That comes from tanking Hondas like E. Honda on the mic! When it comes down to it, I'd leave a beached bum like "Wipeout!" My tension brings Steel. Guess that's why you're psyched out! Mewtwo: (By Legion) The true Pokemon has awakened to this contest Here's a brainstorm! Your minds will be nonsense! I took all your types and doubled all the hype Improved on you dikes, swapped stats for double life I see mice and anthros, minds where a cat goes To dominate cortexes till you're confused as Unowns! We can split the difference, here's my superiority Mewtwonite powers up against criss-crossbred progeny! It shouldn't be a psy-shock that a crisis was born, You're all egg stages next to the ultimate life form! I'm attacking your mentality, from Mickey to Big Show May as well be normal type when the Legendary roasts! The way this mouse is elevated you'd think he's a starter But stopped his own growth and left the franchise darker! He likes to go on and on about his electric personality I'll can him faster than the show did him learning Japanese! The rapper before me looks more alike to you than the icon After the American claws made you their own slender type one But I rose above all, Mewtwo Returns, and you don't Cuz I've got the mental stability to identify what's dope! So I'll end this little soiree with a tip from future sight Don't fight a Psych when you've only one real attack to your type Giratina: The best represent for ghost from platinum Not gonna get crushed from this fat man Who can't stand unless eating a snack again How're you gonna talk about bein' tactical, When you know the ghost invented it, practical We're a magical beings of death, but radical A scandal that ground acts strong in battle When grass and ice make it so fragile I'm stallin' motherfuckers till they get brawled on I'm walling lots of suckers till they get crawled on I'm spittin nightshade at these fridge geeks Ice gets melted, by my phantom heat I'm the poke satan so who can I be facin? Why none of than the deformed mon who's fakin' A tank against muderous flake You're too late reversed and outta date Shadow claw and force my way through a fighter's gaze! Played and a stuck in mental maze of confusion rays Sableye: (First Four Lines by Kung) I’m skilled at picking on cotton, because I’m darkness incarnate I’m talking Whimsi-cunt, I’ll turn this garnish into a garment Then I’ll rip you a new one, and then I’ll patch you up, darn it Then I’ll have a nice rag to use to varnish deez garnets Destroy dickporeon and show water what's goin' on When I get physical I'll shroud the sea in darkness, begone! The highest attack stat yo ghost where you at? Cause against my magic you'll be left with payback Cause I'm the perfect counter to your every attack encounter You're a cheap knock off of my brutal power, you listening sour? Just try your walling when I pierce it with my shadow brawlin' I'm ballin with a nasty plot to leave you bawlin! And I hit harder than the steel That claims he's under an invincible veil No tricks with me I go straight for the kill You feel the night slash against your heel? Cause I'm shrouded in darkness and literally heartless Uncharted punishment for those that underestimate sharpness Toxicroak: (By BreZ) You hit a toxic route, I spit toxins out from my slick Toxic Mouth My lines have Roxie's loud Koffin and the Toxins crowd rockin' out Running a-Muk as I run 'em up; Us Poison-Types are the Nidokings My Jabs are filled with Poison, I'll make sure that every blow Stings I'm more than a Feint Attacker, just one scratcher leaves cadavers Anticipate, no shudder, I gather I'm the radder rapper Astonishing since birth, I have the right to Taunt with my Swagger When I drop lyrical Bombs I get dirty like a Mud Slapper While Cle-Fairy types make me want to Belch, you're nothing to Flatter So I take Revenge on Whimp Fables in a rather fatal manner This no fairy tail, no end good, all good, no happy ever after Snorlax' core lacks Immunity, his Gluttony just makes his Thick Fat fatter No Venoshock that I Break him and Avalugg like Bricks with Rock Smash Got brash Nasty Plots stashed to Pursuit and Sucker Punch Wimsicott brats Turn you into Black Sludge, make you disappear like Janine and Koga Just one Poison Touch from my Toxic Soul and you'll all faint, game over! Salamence: I got the dragons flare flair this ain't even fair I declare that the ghosts better beware I got the air and it's step up theirs I'm blairin' at the dark's errand Of consistently flopping in weak bearin' Can it weakchu! Raichu was superior The stats show you're completely inferior And ghost only reeks of wall interior Nevermore, like ground against an bird inbound It astounds me water's sound? but not with an electric pound! Fairy you pissed off the masses And you think your attacks aren't flaccid Poison stop trying to act like acid When you know you barely made the passage It's rancid that grass fibs, cause against fire it's hit Unlike the rest I never hid I know what my weaknesses did I'm sick of these lies from rock guy Who's stealing "iron's" spotlight all time! It's a crime, like fire's need for second types Since it can't support itself on it's own life Could be worse you could be like psych- Unliked! And a bug's leech life suits it's own kind Steel's too physical it ends up thinkin' it's invincible But it's inevitable it'll get rusted by the water imbecile What's there to say about ice it's the weakest to place Unless you count the ATK, that's delayed by a shield play Flying acts offensible, but lacks the defensible prinicple Without lack of accuracy it's completely independable And finally fighting and normal weak stats like a squirtle Normal is worst than the turtle and fighting's SP. attack is fertile As for me there can never be a bigger meta dickhole! Scrapped Haunter: (By Shovelnight) HAUNTER!! Are you ready to meet your worst Nightmare? You’ll all start running when I use my Mean Glare I’ll Pika-chew you all out, gouge out your Sable-eyes Once I’m finished with you Pokemon will be shouting “Y?!” Butterfree is just a waste of Nintendo’s time Not only bad rhymes, but he’s just a butterfly This ghost will roast you to toast you Chari-large loser You’ll fire-bawl your eyes out when you hear my Flame Bursts Ill pick you all off slowly, you’ll die one by one Just like Pikachu did to children in Electric Porygon All your raps were worse than Sableye’s sight Your raps all in all were Black and White I’ll Spite you all with my Sucker Punch I won’t even use Lick, I’ll eat you whole for lunch Closing: This battle took months to make and I couldn't have done it without any of my guests. Bob, BreZ, Shovel, Legion, and Kung. Also thanks to Leo for helping with the cover. Thank you all if you read all 18 VERSES, the 19th one is just a bonus scrapped I thought I'd throw in. Because Shovel played more of a ghost type than poison type. Who Won? Butterfree Charizard Vaporeon Whimsicott Xatu Clefable Pikachu Snorlax Golem Metagross Excadrill Avalugg Hariyama Mewtwo Giratina Sableye Toxicroak Salamence Category:Blog posts